Display devices are commonly used for computing device purposes, as well as for large-scale viewing purposes, such as business presentations and home theaters. One type of display device uses a micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) device, such as a digital-mirror device (DMD), an interference-type MEMS device, or another type of MEMS device. Light is output incident to the MEMS device. The MEMS device reflects or otherwise manipulates the light differently based on the desired image to be displayed. The light after manipulation by the MEMS device may be output externally from the display device of which the MEMS device is a part, for viewing purposes.
While the MEMS device can itself be an expensive component of a display device, the packaging of the MEMS device also can contribute to the expense of display device. That is, to employ a MEMS device within a display device, the MEMS device has to be packaged into a packaged MEMS device assembly. The manner by which the MEMS device is packaged into this assembly can significantly contribute to how expensive the display device is, and thus contribute to the commercial success of the display device.